


I Have Magic, How About You?

by lunar47



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Modern Thedas, Multichapter, Slow Burn, Solas is hiding something, chantry shenanigans, underground magic, university setting but professors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: With the Chantry outlawing and denying the existence of magic, the study of the arcane arts has gone underground. Ellana Lavellan is head researcher of arcane artifacts at The Skyhold Institute of Higher Learning balancing the study of magic and the subterfuge needed to continue her work. She thought she knew what magic was, how it felt to be a mage living in secret. That was until she met Solas, the mysterious elf from an obscure internet messaging board who challenged her knowledge of history, made her question what she knew to be true and ultimately redefined what it meant to wield powerful magic. But are his lessons as truly selfless as they seem or is  there something Solas needs from Ellana. And once her heart is irrevocably tied to his can she determine the right path forward not only for her but for all of Thedas.





	1. Chapter 1

The research library at the Skyhold Institute was dark, the light having long gone from the elongated stained glass windows. The stacks were thrown in shadow from the few sconces the librarian had left on for the young elven researcher. Ellana Lavellan, Dalish elf and Director of Arcane Artifact studies, sat in a secluded corner flicking through reams of microfiche. Having been there all afternoon and well into the evening she was getting frustrated that she hadn't found what she was looking for.

  
“They seriously can’t digitize these!” She exclaimed, scrolling past more useless entries from texts written in the Divine Age through some of the Dragon Age. Ellana heard footsteps behind her approaching her cubicle. She turned to find the Director of Arcane studies, her fellow researcher and friend Dorian Pavus.

  
“You're still here. I thought I was the only one.” She said while looking up from her chair.

  
“Yes and you really shouldn't be. It’s 9:00. Go home, relax, feed those stray cats like I know you enjoy doing.” Dorian instructed as if they hadn't had this conversation a hundred times before.

  
Ellana scowled and replied, “I know, I just still think it's important to look through the history for mentions of any of the artifacts we deal with.

  
“You could assign an intern to do that for you.”

  
She folded her arms across her chest and looked away sullenly, “They might miss something. They wouldn't be as thorough as I would.”

  
“I see,” Dorian sighed. “Well I’m off. Don't work too hard. We can't go and prove magic is real after all. I don't think the chantry would like that.”

  
“Hmm,” She quietly agreed. Dorian left and she turned back to the microfiche. Ellana contemplated what Dorian had said. The chantry was huge in these modern times and after all magic was now extinct or so most people thought. Well that was the doctrine the chantry held to and since Skyhold was a Chantry run institute of higher learning it was tricky navigating what she wanted to study, magical properties of the artifacts she found in the field and what she told them she was studying, oftentimes just the history of the objects.

  
Another thirty minutes staring at the screen and she called it quits, packing up her stuff and leaving to find her car. She lived in an old apartment building about 20 minutes down the mountain in the village. It was definitely a college town. Most residents were either students or academics. Ellana enjoyed the diversity it brought to her life. Her job studying magical relics had her traveling all over the world and it afforded her the experience of exploring new cultures. All around her small one bedroom apartment lay evidence of her travels; tokens and gifts she had received lined bookshelves, tables and counters. It was more than a bit eclectic.

  
Ellana put her bag on the sofa in the living room and as Dorian had insisted she do she filled a small bowl with kitty food and left it on the balcony outside. So she was a little predictable.

  
But there was more to Ellana Lavellan than what people saw of her. They thought of her as a stuffy researcher too involved in the past and magical myths. But to Ellana those myths were very real. Magic was real and it coursed through her body. She hadn't met anyone like her, who could use magic. But it was doubtful they would even announce themselves given the beliefs the Chantry held and the power they wielded. It was unlikely anyone would publicly come forward.

  
Ellana sat on the lumpy but well loved sofa and opened her hand. A small flame danced between her finger tips while not even burning her. It was a trick, a small one. All of the magic that she had taught herself was small and mostly for show. Transfiguring stones into pearls, spells to heat the air around her, she once made it snow in her apartment. Not the wisest of spell choices. She needed more but had no instruction. In the meantime she had been trying, perhaps foolishly, to connect with others like her in the world.

  
She grabbed her laptop from her bag and powered it on. The internet had been a boon to her research. It often led her on pathways she hadn't expected based on the people she talked to. But her quest to find a mage like herself was slow going. She chatted with dozens of people who role-played as mages in different online communities hoping they would actually turn out to be one. But after close examination none seemed to really know the actual enchantments for what they were doing in their role playing groups. And on the off chance they did know their descriptions of spell casting did not describe how it felt to Ellana to actually practice magic. There wasn't a true mage among them.

  
Still she left another opening on yet another “magic” messaging board and hoped for a better response. She didn’t type “hey I’m a real mage how about you?” She merely wished for someone to help her with a greater understanding of the arts that left this world long ago. She scrolled through other topics on the board like “what spell do I use to bring me a lot of money?”, “how do I shoot lightning from my fingertips?”, “what’s the spell to make your pe-.”

  
“Ugh, are all men the same. Only caring about how big it is. Grow up.” Ellana spat out disgusted. Magic had to be nobler than that, more elegant. It would be a perverse tragedy if these message board “mages” were the real thing.

  
She switched pages to a more professional board, one she actually used in her research. In her post written the prior day she described a tarnished golden amulet with a sapphire center. The ring outside the gem was adorned with runes perhaps a derivative from the human’s first language, predating the common tongue by centuries. She mentioned having discovered it in an ancient text not that it currently resided in her laboratory. Ellana needed help transcribing the runes. She was joyed to see a response but raised an eyebrow when all it said was “Not made by men.” The person who responded went by Fen’Harel. She snorted at the mention of the dread wolf and replied.

  
“Well then who made it.” Ellana placed her laptop on the table and went to heat up a microwaveable meal. She had never been a great cook when she lived with her Dalish clan and now she rarely bothered.

  
When she returned to the couch and refreshed the page on her computer she saw that Fen’Harel had replied. “The amulet is Elvhen in nature, the runes are an old lost dialect that predates the Exalted March of the Dales.”

  
Ellana pulled her notes from her bag and scrolled through the binder to find the blown up pictures of the relic. Indeed the writing was reminiscent of Elvish. Her cheeks grew pink with embarrassment as she thought “what kind of elf am I that I don't even recognize something made by my own people.”

  
She shook her head and typed in a new reply, “What was it used for?” The little icon indicating a new comment appeared after a minute. She eagerly clicked on it.

  
“The runes are a prayer to the forgotten god Daern’thal. There are those in this world who would call upon the gods of wrath and vengeance, break the silence of _anbanal_ , in their quest for supremacy. To bring upon this world the horrors it was never meant to see. The amulet was most likely made by a priest devoted in worship to that being. Several sects still exist today.

  
However, their words are ultimately meaningless. Daern’thal and his like can hardly hear you from here and why should they listen to those with a mortal life.”

  
Ellana pondered that then responded, “Did it have a purpose, other than looking pretty and implying you worshipped revenge and destruction.”

  
Fen’Harel didn't immediately reply. Instead a chat box popped up and invited her to join in a conversation.

  
_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : Hello?

  
_**Fen’Harel**_ : I thought this might be easier and more prudent considering the nature of what we were discussing.

  
_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : Of course

_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : Anyways back to what we were talking about, does the amulet do anything?

  
_**Fen’Harel**_ : it was made by mage priests who intended to harness immense power. It has the ability to increase mana in its wearer.

  
She knew it. For the few weeks her lab had been in possession of the artifact she was certain she could feel some kind of magical energy emanating from it.

  
Before she could guard her words she wrote back,

  
_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : if it originated in the Dales I wonder how it got to the Hinterlands.

  
The ellipses icon next to Fen’Harel’s name indicated he was writing something and then it disappeared. Ellana waited a whole two minutes with nothing when the ellipses appeared again and his reply posted.

  
_**Fen’Harel**_ : Traders back then came into possession of all sorts of items. It could have travelled owner to seller to new owner all the way across Thedas. Or perhaps a demon killed its owner took possession of the amulet and was then summoned again in the Hinterlands where it ultimately perished. Demons were known to carry objects they desired, those of great importance and influence.

  
_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : Now you’re just shitting me. Demons?!!

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : You don’t believe in eons worth of historical texts and journals? Demons and dark spawn, the Old Gods, the forgotten gods and the Creators.... Magic?

  
It was hard to tell via text whether Fen’Harel was amused and playing with her or someone truly devoted to ancient history. Also, was he saying he believed in magic?

  
_**Skyholdlavellan**_ : I think Thedosian history gets a bit fanciful at times. There are things I do believe in but some of it seems a stretch of the imagination.

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : Good, remain skeptical. Nothing written is truly done objectively. The stories we tell our children are shaped over centuries to suit a purpose. The origins may be completely obfuscated.

  
She felt like she had passed some sort of test. One she didn't know she was taking. She replied sarcastically,

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Thanks ha’hren

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : You are elven then.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Why? I thought you were too, given the name.

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : Yes I see how that can be assumed.

  
Ellana sat back into the cushion. Who was this guy? Knowledgeable beyond the common elf that was for certain. _If_ what he said was true. And starting tomorrow morning she wanted to verify what he told her.

  
Shaking her head she typed out,

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : WHO ARE YOU?!! How do you know these things?

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : I simply acquire knowledge here and there from things I read or places I've traveled.  
**_Fen’Harel_** : And who are you Lavellan? A student given your user id. Am I to make that assumption? But more importantly you said the amulet of Daern’thal was found in the Hinterlands. From my recollection it is still considered lost.

  
Ellana found herself in somewhat of a bind. The relics the team at Skyhold unearthed were never made public. Probably something having to do with the Chantry not wanting the information to get out. She wasn’t sure of the exact reasoning but the secrecy was written into her employment contract. She couldn't just give that information out to any old person she met on the internet.

  
She finally wrote back,

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Aren't we all students of something.

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : too true Lavellan. It is arrogant to think we cannot keep learning throughout life.

  
She found that she enjoyed talking to Fen’Harel, wished to keep talking to him even as the hour grew late. She had work in the morning so it was probably wise to go to bed but she wanted to keep the fellow elf in her contacts.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Ellana, my name is Ellana.

  
**_Fen’Harel_** : I am Solas, if introductions are to be made.

So she had a name now. That brought a smile to her face. She wondered what he looked like sitting behind his own keyboard.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : I have to go now but it was very nice talking to you. I hope we can do it again soon.

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : As do I. Goodnight Ellana.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Goodnight Solas.

  
***

  
Solas logged off his computer. This was an interesting turn of events. He hadn't expected to enter into such a lively conversation. It had just been a one off comment on a board he sometimes frequented for information. Solas wondered what Ellana did professionally. She obviously had had personal contact with the Daern'thal amulet. That much was obvious. Even if she avoided his questions. That could be useful. He was curious if she had contact with other magical relics. He would endeavor to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Work begins on the Daern'thal amulet in earnest and Ellana considers talking to Solas again.

Ellana woke early actually excited to start the day. She had found out new information about the amulet in her lab that she wanted to test and research. And she had discovered a possible new contact for information that was pleasant to talk to. That she hoped to talk to again.

  
Then a thought made her pause. Today she had a progress meeting with her department’s resident Templar. She would be required to update him on her current projects, their level of completion and results. It was always a nerve wracking day for her; one requiring her to lie her ass off.

  
She showered and dressed for work then was out the door and in the car heading to Skyhold. After parking she walked up the grounds on the sidewalk past the manicured lawns, the growing embrium and elf root clusters. The craggy mountains full of snow reflected the early morning sun in the distance. Ellana walked up a stone staircase into Skyhold proper and down a long hallway toward her laboratory.

  
Once inside she saw that her fellow researchers were already at their work tables.

  
“Hey Dagna, Merrill. Working already?”

  
“Only arrived fifteen minutes ago. I haven't really started on anything in particular.” Dagna spoke up from her bench.

  
“Good. I want to work on the amulet today. I think I found more information about it that could help us determine it's magical properties.” Ellana said while putting down her bag on her own table and moving toward the long row of cabinets holding all their artifacts. She spun the wheel which expanded the tall cabinet and walked inside to retrieve the amulet from its locked drawer.

  
Bringing the amulet over to Dagna’s bench she called Merrill over.

  
“Oh I forgot how lovely it was,” Merrill admired the ancient piece.

  
“Well you may change your mind when I tell you what I’ve learned.”

  
“Oh exciting. Do tell Ellana.” Merrill leaned in eagerly.

  
“Well, I have a new source that says this was an amulet made in worship to the forgotten god Daern'thal. It was used by devoted mage priests to increase their mana to reign down destruction on their enemies.”

  
“Oh my.” Dagna exclaimed.

  
“Yeah, exactly. Merrill I want you to begin research on the history of the amulet. Go through the archives. Find anything on Daern'thal and these priests.”

  
“Sure.”

  
“Dagna, you and I are going to run some scientific tests. I want mineral composition, radioactivity levels, birefringence, extinction angle, etcetera. I also want to know what magic this holds but keep it on the down low and out of the official report as always.

  
“Okay let’s do it.” Ellana smiled and clapped her hands together.

  
Merrill broke off with her notes for the library to do the research and it was just Dagna and Ellana in the lab. They began to work together, mostly in silence but in tandem on the Daern'thal amulet.

  
After an hour or so Dagna was ready to report, “I believe the chain is primarily composed of iron plated with pyrophite giving it it’s coppery gold sheen. There is a small amount of radioactivity but I haven't been able to determine from where. It could be located behind the gemstone where it has been attached so I can’t get a sample. The gem itself is blue apatite which is quite rare to find in this sort of quality. The blue green color is extraordinary. That’s certainly where any magical properties emanate from.”

  
“Great work Dagna.”

  
“Thanks.” The dwarf replied. Silence again sat between them as Ellana wrote some notes down and Dagna stared at the amulet. “So Ellana, who is this new contact of yours? How did you meet them?”

  
“You know,” Ellana rocked from foot to foot not quit looking at her research partner. “Around.”

  
“Oh come on.” Dagna lowered her voice, “Is it embarrassing?”

  
“No!” Ellana exclaimed a little to loudly. “ of course not. I met him on the internet. In a professional message board so you know…it was professional.”

  
“That’s not weird at all.”

  
“I know it’s not.” Ellana replied forcefully.

  
“So why are you acting weird?”

  
The elf sighed. “I don’t know it was a lot of things. I liked talking to him. He was a fellow elf and I don’t get much contact with my people outside of Merrill. He was nice to talk to.”

  
“So you like him” Dagna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

  
“Oh Creators, I don’t know him.”

  
“But you want to get to know him.”

  
“Maybe a little,” Ellana relented. “He could live across the Waking Sea for all I know.”

  
“Or he could live down the road from you. You never know with the internet,” Dagna shrugged.

  
Ellana made an indistinguishable noise then bid Dagna to resume their work. Dagna took a bottle filled with a blue substance from a hidden compartment in her bag.

  
“Lyrium, Dagna? Are you sure?”

  
“It's not for me of course.”

  
“Dagna,” Elanna said in warning.

  
The dwarf lowered her voice to talk about the sensitive subject, “I know you can feel magic, Ellana. I don’t know how much but I know it's there. Just inhale the lyrium. It's vapors should be enough to increase your mana. You should get an idea of what the amulet does if you touch it.”

  
“I should do it without the lyrium. If it does increase mana like my contact said, the lyrium might interrupt with that.”

  
“Okay.” Dagna put her bottle away back in its secret compartment.

  
Ellana gingerly removed the gloves she wore. She reached out and picked up the relic in her hands. It took her breath away. The magic within her was something she always felt but relegated it to the back of her mind. But this was something else. She felt a great swell of power inside her.

  
“Wow, it's amazing. It's unlike anything I've felt before. It feels like I can do anything.”

  
“I wish I could feel it too.” Dagna said with longing. Suddenly startled she turned to the elf and cried, “Ellana your eyes are glowing.”

  
“What?”

  
“Let go of the amulet.”

  
“For some reason I don’t really want to.” Ellana was transfixed. She made to put the artifact around her neck.

  
“Ellana stop!”

  
It was enough to break her concentration and she put the amulet back in it’s box. The blue glow left her eyes but she felt cold and bereft without the surge of mana.

  
“That necklace is dangerous. You shouldn't touch it again.”

  
“You’re right Dagna. It was more powerful than I thought.” Ellana replaced the cover on the amulet and returned it to its drawer in the cabinet. While she did that Merrill walked back into the laboratory exclaiming that she had new information for them. Ellana sat back down at the bench and Merrill joined the team.

  
“So I'm happy to report that your contact was correct. Mage priests did create amulets of power in Daern'thal’s name. It was all quite bloody actually. Raids on Tevinter towns, push backs against the Chantry. They were not merciful elves. Creators help us if they still exist today.”

  
“Solas, my contact, said some still do.”

  
“How awful,” Dagna replied.

  
“I was able to translate most of the inscription around the edge. It said ‘Oh Glory, Oh Power, blessed Daern'thal. Vengeance Is Mine.” There was more but it was too worn down to see.”

  
“Thank you Merrill,” Ellana began.”That was very helpful.” She then launched into a recap of what she and Dagna had discovered. She glossed over the finer details of her experience with the amulet.

  
“So it still has magic.”

  
Merrill never seemed to question how Ellana knew certain things about their artifacts. She didn't quite know why but she was grateful that she didn't have to explain.

  
The door opened suddenly and in walked Dorian, “Morning, ladies. Deep into research on fascinating subjects I presume.”

  
“Always,” the dwarf responded.

  
“Excellent!” Dorian responded then continued, “Ellana, a word.”

  
Ellana made her way up to the front of the lab where her boss was standing.

  
“What’s up.”

  
“It's time.”

  
“Already. I thought the meeting with the Templar was this afternoon,” She replied.

  
“I was just in a staff meeting. It's been moved up to right now.” He watched as agitation played across Ellana’s features. “You’ll be fine. You know what to do.”

  
As a department, Arcane Studies, they were all in on the same secret. Studying magic without actually revealing they were studying magic. Dorian, Dagna, Merrill and Elanna all thought it too important to let the Chantry deny that magic existed in the world today. They didn't yet have a broader goal but for now it was enough to do what they were doing.

  
“I’ll go now I guess.” Ellana gathered her notes and made for the Templar’s office across the courtyard and up the stairs. She knocked and heard a voice that bade her entrance.

  
“Cullen, always a pleasure to see you.”

  
“Dr. Lavellan, have a seat.” She moved forward to take a seat across from him at his ornate wooden desk. Too lavish for her tastes but she always knew he was oddly extravagant for a Templar. She knew for certain he had a long coat with mink lining and a lion’s helm from Creators knows where sat in a glass cabinet behind him.

  
“How are you?” He opened. Cullen Rutherford had always been genial with her. Never quite a friend given his position at the Institute but friendly enough. He was interested in her work, encouraged her to present her findings in a professional capacity across Thedas’ other Chantry institutes . But actual magic was off the discussion table.

  
“I’m fine. Yourself?”

  
“I’m doing well Ellana. I'm very interested to hear about your latest progress. The last I heard you were starting work on the Ring found in Antiva.

  
“Oh yes. Well it was enchanted to chain lightening by mages originating in the Towers Age. We believe it may have had a role in the Right of Annulment enacted during that time. The writing on the inside belonged to a mage who had written extensively in the circle in Antiva. We believe he was killed as there were no more documents written by him after 3:09 Towers.”

  
“Fascinating work.” Cullen looked intrigued. Probably about his Templar ancestors killing a bunch of mages, Ellana thought. Typical.

  
“Anything more recent to report?”

  
“We are doing research on what we’ve discovered was the Amulet of Daern'thal.” She filled him in on their findings minus what she did to prove it was magical.

  
“Well that’s about it for me. I don’t know where our next find is coming from.”

  
“Not going out in the field?” Cullen asked.

  
“No, classes start soon and I’m up for teaching with Dr. Pavus this semester.” Ellana replied.

  
“Yes, well, thank you Ellana.”

  
She got up to leave and was halfway to the door when Cullen rounded his desk to join her.

  
His voice was softer and little huskier than usual when he began to speak, “Ellana, we’ve known each other for quite some time and I was wondering if…you know, you would like to-“

  
Ellana was suddenly very flustered. She had to stop this immediately. “Cullen,” she croaked less than gracefully. “I’m a busy person and you must be a busy person as well and we have professional obligations. You understand right.”

  
And then she turned and fled his office. Ellana didn't even wait to see his puzzled expression.

  
The rest of the day went smoothly after that. She typed up a report, worked on a syllabus for her upcoming class and chatted with Merrill and Dagna about current events and Skyhold gossip. She left the lab at a decent time, around seven and got home around seven thirty. Dinner was once more a microwave meal but she added a salad. Had to have something nutritious sometimes.

  
Ellana thought about going back to the message board to see if Solas was online. She wavered but ultimately booted up her laptop and navigated to the site. She couldn't help the small kernel of disappointment to see he was offline. Instead she scrolled through topics to see if he had commented on other things. He had and she read through post after post. He was blunt that was for certain. Knowledgeable about the fade and magic, the Elvhen pantheon. He didn't seem to look too highly upon the Dalish. _So city elf maybe_ , she thought to herself. It was a window into the way he thought that she hadn't received in the chat last night. Ellana thought about looking him up in a search engine, to see if his name would get any hits. Solas wasn’t a common elven name. But if he had no clan name it might be even harder to find him. She gave the thought up and continued to scroll through posts.

  
Fen'Harel’s screen name popped up at the bottom of her window indicating he was online. Should she talk to him, open up a conversation. She wanted to. But what would they talk about? Before she could waffle further a chat request opened up deciding the matter for her. She clicked on it.

  
**Skyholdlavellan** : Hi! How are you?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : I am well. And you?

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Just got home from work. What are you doing?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Wading through emails and order forms. I will admit I just came to this site to see if you were on.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : lol, same.  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : What do you do that requires order forms?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : I trade in books, some antiques, but most of my sales come from modern novels. Hmm.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : What? Lol, does that offend you?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Sometimes I question people's priorities. Don't tell me you are a pulp fiction reader.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Most of what I read is rather dry and old, in obscure languages I barely understand.

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Ah, like me then.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : is that how you know so much?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Well, I prefer to learn first hand about historical events. There is nothing like experiencing it in front of you, being a part of it.

  
Ellana was slightly puzzled. How can that even happen?

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : I don't understand. You talk mostly about the past. How can you experience the past in front of you?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : A journey through the fade of course.

  
Her heart leapt a beat. Was he saying what she thought he was saying. To walk in the fade to manipulate the fade, didn't that require magic. Was he a mage?

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : You used lyrium of course. You know that stuff is illegal.

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Of course not, Ellana. I have no need of lyrium.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Why are you telling me this?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : I don’t want to frighten you Ellana but I looked into you.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : You googled me!!

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Yes. You deal with the arcane at Skyhold. Your credentials are on their website. I read a few of your papers. They were curiously devoid of any mention of magic considering you work in the Arcane Studies department.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : I can't. Skyhold is run by the Chantry and I assume you know how they are.

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : But you have an interest in magic, yes?

  
Ellana waited. She didn't know what to do. Be honest? Was it a trap? Was she not careful enough and this was some kind of Chantry thing to get her to admit to magic. Or was he the real thing?

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Yes, I have an interest in magic.  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : You’re a somniari. Are you a mage?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Would you like to find out?

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : How?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : Meet me.

  
She was shocked. Ellana bit her thumbnail and then typed,

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : How?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : You probably live near the Institute. I live in the town at the bottom of the mountain.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : What?! How can we live in the same town? How can the world be that small?

  
**_Fen'Harel_** : I have not lived there long. Only a few months. You can meet me at the bookstore. Or a neutral place if you desire. Although the shop would be better if you wanted a demonstration.

  
Was she going against her better judgment if she agreed to meet with him? A part of her wanted to though. This is exactly what she had been waiting for. A fellow mage to connect with. If he was proficient maybe he could teach her, help her to better understand her own magic.

  
**_Skyholdlavellan_** : Okay. I can meet over the weekend.

  
Solas gave her the address which happened to be across town. She wondered if she had ever run into him. There weren't that many elves in Skyhold but it seemed unlikely. They bid each other goodnight and she logged off. She felt strange; slightly giddy with a good dose of trepidation. This was her freedom on the line if it turned out to be the Chantry. But it could also go amazingly well. Ellana sat on the couch with her hands covering her mouth suppressing a giggle. This would surely be interesting.

 

***

 

  
Solas had taken a risk, but he was known for pushing himself into situations when the reward could be so high. He found himself eager to meet this Ellana. He had a slight suspicion that she might have magical abilities as well. He had found that nobody really decided to study the arcane arts without them. There had been a photo attached to her CV on the Skyhold Institute website. She was attractive as well as fascinating to talk to. He wouldn't let himself get distracted though. He looked forward to meeting her. This would surely be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Project Elvhen for their lovely lexicon. It's inspiring.


End file.
